Sodor Brass Band
The Sodor Brass Band is a group of musicians who originally came from the Mainland. They play music using brass instruments at special events and locations. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' The number of members in the band varies from as low as four to, at one time, ten. The most common composition of the band is six members, consisting of the bandleader, a tuba player, a drummer, a trombone player, a cymbals player and a trumpeter. It is also common for the band to perform with just four members, omitting the leader and the drummer. Every summer, the Brass Band performs a special concert that is very popular with holidaymakers. Edward usually takes them to this concert, though one year he was unable to, due to getting in an accident at the Docks, so Bertie took the band instead. A storm the previous night had flooded several roads, and turned fields into mud, so Bertie ended up getting stuck. The Bandsmen used their instruments as an alarm, and Edward was able to rescue them and take them to the concert at Tidmouth Bay, which was a great success. The brass band had been invited to Lady Hatt's birthday party once to perform. Thomas was sent to collect them from Knapford Station, however due to his excitment, Thomas had left the Tuba player behind. When the band reached Maithwaite Station Thomas realizes that the Tuba player was missing, so he tries to find him before the band could perform for the birthday party. With the help from Bertie, Elizabeth and Trevor they were able to take the Tuba player to the part as far as they could, Thomas was able to find him with Trevor after hearing a Tuba playing near the distance. The Brass Band had also perform for Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt's visit to the Skarloey Railway, Rusty was chosen to collect the band, Mr. Percival warned Rusty to not arrive late, but Rusty wasn't listening due to him tooting his horn. Later on Rusty decided to bring The Brass Band to the lake, but when they he had ran out of fuel. The band was worried that no one would be able to find them, but Rusty gave an idea to play their instruments while he toots his horn. The engines soon heard them and once they were found, the concert began to play by the lake. Uniform The Bandsmen wear scarlet tunics with a matching belt, black trousers with yellow stripes and scarlet caps, each with a black band and brass plaque. Appearances Television Series= and Harold and the Flying Horse * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba and Thomas and the Circus * 'Series 9' - Tuneful Toots * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair and It's Good to be Gordon * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Dirty Work , Toby's Triumph , Thomas and the Runaway Car and Wash Behind Your Buffers * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Tram Trouble , Percy and the Bandstand and Best Friends * 'Series 14' - James in the Dark , Pop Goes Thomas and Thomas and the Snowman Party * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Emily and Dash , Percy's New Friends , Up, Up and Away! , Big Belle and Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Emily's Winter Party Special and Muddy Matters * 'Series 17' - Santa's Little Engine * 'Series 19' - Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * '''Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= * 2002 - Diesel's Drums * 2004 - Spotty Thomas and Proud and Loud * 2006 - Station Sounds * 2008 - Wash Behind Your Buffers! * 2011 - Big Belle * 2012 - Wonky Whistle , Up, Up and Away! , Muddy Matters , Clock Countdown , Express Coming Through! , and Thomas and the Sound of Sodor * 2013 - The Snowman's Hat * 2014 - Muddy Matters and The Extra-Special Solo * 2015 - Diesel's Drums The Sodor Brass Band also appeared in the magazine story, The Best Band and were mentioned in the book Logan and the Big Blue Engines. }} They play The Brass Bands in Raymanladdin (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *They are the Brass Bands in The Prince Ali parade. Voice Actors Band Leader * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Kenta Miyake (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Stout Band Member * Tomohisa Asō (Japan; seventh series only) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; eighth series only) Other Band Members * Keiji Hirai (Japan; seventh series only) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; eighth series only) * Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan; ninth series only) Trivia * One of the band members is on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. * On The Official Website, there is a Sodor Brass Band Van featured in a game called "Celebration Game". It is based on the vans built by Morris and Bedford in the 1940s and the 1950s. Tom Tipper's post van shares the same basis. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * TrackMaster es:Banda Musical de Sodor he:תזמורת כלי הנשיפה סודור pl:Orkiestra Dęta ru:Содорский духовой оркестр Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Vinnytovar